


Leave or I’ll forcibly make you leave

by Spiderladslut



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Archie is NOT a serpent but loves his serpent bf, Archie is heavily mentioned, F slur, FP Jones II is not having any of your SHIT, Glady is okay she’s just a bitch in this, Gladys is a bitch LOL, Good Parent FP Jones II, Homophobia, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, ImsorryguysIcantsleep, I’m actually very indifferent about glady, M/M, Protective FP Jones II, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Southside Serpents Gang - Freeform, but if you are going to take your children TAKE THEM BOTH, like I can understand leaving a toxic relationship, read tags you have been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderladslut/pseuds/Spiderladslut
Summary: ”I came here to talk to my son! And I will not-”“You heard him, you lost that right to call him your son. Now, Gladys I suggest you leave my son alone and leave or I’ll forcibly make you leave” FP Voice was cold and underneath it had a dangerous tone that had yet to come out but it was there.





	Leave or I’ll forcibly make you leave

The Whyte Wyrm was like usual, fights and hustling underage drinking, y’know all that Jazz.

Jughead is having a conversation with His serpent friends when a old face walks in.

The air in Jughead’s lung leaves his body

Glady Jones walks in, Her eyes only on Jughead the entire time. His dad comes over close by Just Incase. He’s not in love with her anymore, but he knows some shit is about to go down.

”Forsythe” She flatly said, Jughead stood.

”Mother” his voice had the underline sneer barley covering it. “Is there anywhere private we can talk?” She raised an eyebrow and he lead the way. Not evening telling her where to go.

-

They're in a small private room, Jughead sits on the desk where he shook his head and gestured for her to start speaking.

”Forsythe-”

”Jughead” He cuts off and Glady glares

”Jughead, I’ve came back because of a thing I’ve heard.” Jughead cocked his head to the side and his eye twitched in irritation. “And what is this  _thing_ ” Jughead’s lip curled up in a snarl knowing where is this is going.

”you and Archie”

Jughead pushes himself off the desk and walks out ignoring her calls and marching his way into the middle of the bar where everyone can hear and see.

“Me and Archie what Mother?” Jughead asked faux-happily with a wide smile and tilted head. 

Glady looks around to see sneers and glares all at her. She takes a cautiou step back but feels her back hit a males. Whirling Around she spots her ex-husband with a glare of his own.

”I asked you a question  _Mother”_ Jughead lips curled up once more and his eyes narrowed, Gladys back straightens and she brushes off fake dirt.

”I came here because of you and Archie, Jughead. Dear, You’re making a mistake.”  her voice once again flat and uncaring. 

“Glady” FP’ Voice is a growl but she Ignored it in favor of stepping up to Jughead and putting her hands on his shoulders.

”I love you son but”

”I’m sure you do”

Glady snapped at the disrespectful nature, everyone gasped at the loud crack noise. That’s when it hit that she had  _slapped_ him.

”I am your mother. And you not speak to me in such a way.”

Jughead rubbed his cheek before speaking up once more; “compared to Cheryl that was weak” He grumbled.

”Listen  _Gladys_ ” he spat out her name as if it was poison, “I don’t care what you have to say about me, but if you try to say anything about Archie. Well, let’s just say things won’t go your way. You lost the right to try and help me or act like a mother when you fucked off to Ohio and left me all alone.” Jughead snarled at her.

”Jug-”

”I think it’s time you left Gladys, That type of shit isn’t tolerated here. At all.” FP sharply cut her off. She glared back.

”I came here to talk to my son! And I will not-”

”you heard him, you lost that right to call him your son. Now, Gladys I suggest you leave  _my son_ alone And leave or I’ll forcibly make you leave” FP Voice was cold and underneath it had a dangerous tone that had yet to come out but it was there.

Glady’s ripped her arms from FP and stormed her way out.

Once she was gone FP turned back to Jughead

”you okay?”

Jughead smile and nodded

”yeah, I’m good.”


End file.
